


The Beginning

by zero_kun



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Anxiety, Biting, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Marijuana, NSFW, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Parapines, Post-Finale, Smut, Suicide Attempt, most are 13, past bill relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parapines fluff and smut with plot need I say more :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Parapines is not dead I will not let my two cutie pies die please let this fic inspire you like "tangled up in mystery" "queity" and "mine" did me to write and create more parapines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman/Dipper Parapines fluff and smut with some plot need I say more. This is my very first attempt at writing anything I'm sorry for the horrible grammar, punctuation and spelling errors my writing has gotten a lot better since this I promise you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let this fic inspire you to write and create more parapines works. Again my very first fic I've gotten a lot better at writing!

Norman and his family had moved to gravity falls in fall after the events of weirdmageddon. Perry thought it would be a good idea because after the witch's curse incident they would get people knocking on there door at all hours trying to get Norman's help for their recently deceased family members. Norman's life didn't really change all that much being thirteen and in 8th grade school was the same old same old still got bullied sometimes pretty bad because he still helped ghosts pass on much to Perry's protest. Plagued my insomnia hormones and depression he barely makes to the end of the school year mainly due to the support from his sister who has grown to be tad more loving and supportive still always on her phone though. 

Dipper and Mabel are eagerly waiting for a bus to take them back to gravity falls the school year had ended and a new better more exciting summer a waited them.

Norman's family had decided to visit the mystery shack it had become very popular since it became shacktron they all peruse the attraction Norman comes across a zombie T-shirt in the gift shop.

"Hey dad Norman says" 

"What Perry says gruffly" 

"Could I get this T-shirt?"

"You got money?"

"No..." "Well I think its about u got a job Norman."

Just then a man child appears out from behind the counter. "Hey dude I couldn't help but over hear and we could use an extra pair of hands around here it always gets busy here in the summer so what do u say dude?"

Norman looks at him dumbfounded. "Yes please just tell me when I start." 

"Alright dude say three days from today unless your father objects?" 

"No no about time he's got some responsibility." Perry says.

"The names Soos by the way" "I'm Norman nice to meet you." "Same...up I got another group of tourists say 3o'Clock see you then."

"Thanks bye... so dad can I get the T-shirt?"

"Fine OK. I'm about ready to get out of here Courtney! , Sandra! lets go" Perry yells.

"OK we're coming dad Courtney says." In the car ride home. "Perry says so Sandra guess who got his first job." "Norman honey that's great news. Sandra elatedly says." "Good now you won't be in my hair as much Courtney said half joking." "So when do you start dear? Sandra inquires" "June 5th at 3 p.m. Norman states." "Maybe you'll meet some new friends Sandra suggest" Norman nodes not wanting to think about how lonely he actually is. 

Dipper and Mabel finally arrived at the mystery shack June 3rd. "Ohh I've missed this place how about you Dipper? Mabel askes" "Of course Mabel its like a home away from home. Dipper responds." Soos comes running from the shack. "Dudes!" He picks both of the up with a hug. "Long time no see huh. Soos says excitedly." "Your...crus...hing us can't breath. Dipper, Mabel say in unison" Soos releases his vice like hug. "Sorry dudes got carried away there. So how you guys been? Soos said" "Well school was a drag it was way to easy. I got mostly A's andB's. Dipper said" "Speak for your self bro bro I've been taking after school mma classes." "Yea u don't want to get into fight with her she turn you into a pretzel oh i got into photography check out my new camera. Dipper warned and remembered." "Wow dudes that's insane. We should get u guys unpacked. Mabel do you want the attic or the secret room on the first floor? Soos asks." "Secret room secret room she chants." "I'm fine with the attic. Dipper thinks to him self a little bit more private anyway." They spend the rest of the day unpacking and sprucing up there bed rooms.

The next day june 4th 

Mabel wakes up to the smell of breakfast she dislodges herself from the mountain if stuffed animals on her bed and makes her way too the breakfast nook and sees soos has cooked them a welcome back breakfast of eggs,bacon,pancakes,sausage and toast.  
"Where is dipper Mabel asked" "Soos replied I'm sure he'll be down in a few minutes once he smells breakfast."

Meanwhile in the attic... Dipper is taking care of an issue in his underwear. "Finally I get to beat off in the privacy of my own room he says under his breath." He pulls his underwear down until his member springs forth a respectable 5½ on the thick side he pulls up his shirt placing the bottom edge in his mouth and proceeds to stoke his cock and fondles his balls he slowly reaches behind him teasing his butt hole he's been experimenting like this for awhile fingering himself he then cums on his belly and a strange thought occurs to him. "I wonder what It tastes like?" So he swipes some off his belly with his index finger and tries it. "Hmmm a little salty but not bad." All of a sudden the smells of breakfast hit him stomach growls he cleans him self up and goes down to eat. 

"What's all this dipper asked." "Welcome back breakfast soos replied eat up dudes I'm going too need you guys to work today and one of you to train a new guy tomorrow." "New guy? They both question." "Yeah about your age I had too since Wendy got a new job waitressing along side lazy Susan." "Awe really dipper was disappointed he wouldn't see her as much as he did last summer." "Um I already made girl time with candy and Grenada tomorrow." "Oh fine I'll train him." "Thanks dippin sauce." "Yea no problem." The rest of day it pretty uneventful.

Norman's first day  
He arrives at 2:50 wearing sneakers blue jeans the zombie t he had gotten and two small gauges in his ear lobes he had gotten them for his 13th birthday, hair spiky as always. "Hey Mr. Soos" "Oh hey Norman your early good good just call soos dude... Dipper! Soos yells." Dipper comes out from the back. "Norman dipper dipper Norman. Dipper here will train you today." The two exchanged awkward glances not really making eye contact. "Well I guess I'll start with a tour. Dipper says." As he pulls out a piece of paper... He made a list. "So here's the attractions gift shop and storage area next I'm going to show you how to use the cash register. Dipper said" "Dipper mentally noted he's a quick learner I showed him once and he's working the register like he's been doing it for years he's kinda cute too" but he quickly shakes that thought off.

"So any questions dipper asks" "Norman inquires when do we get a break?" "6o'clock feel free to ask me any questions." "ok." Norman tentatively goes back to work. "Hey Norman time for a break follow me. Dipper says." "Why are we going up a ladder dipper?" "You'll see." They get out on to the roof a nice breeze hit them.

"I always take my breaks up here I thought I'd show you like how I was first shown this place oh Wendy I miss you."

"Its nice up here I see why. Who's Wendy Norman asked."

"Oops did I say that out loud. She's a friend who use to work here and doesn't anymore and I kinda had crush on her she's so cool but she's not into guys and I'm fine with that."

"Oh well she and I have something in common then."

"Your gay!?" "Keep it down I'm not out yet it."

"Norman says Its just I feel like you were opening up about yourself and I thought I should too like a mutual exchange." "oh ok. Dipper says." "Hey thanks dipper." "For what? Dipper said slightly confused." "Being so nice to me most people dont like me because I'm into some weird things like zombies ghosts and the supernatural." Norman says showing off his new shirt. 

"Actually I'm really into that type of stuff to more so Cryptos animals that don't officialy exist people think I'm a weirdo too but my sister and I have seen things you would not believe. Dipper says." "Oh yeah try me." "Gnomes, unicorns, ghosts, zombies and dream deamons we've seen them all." "Well shit can I trust you to with one more secret of mine? Norman asks unsurely" "Of course. Dipper answers reassuringly." "Pinky promise?" "Deal." "I can see and talk to the dead. "

Dipper's eyes go the size of dinner plates. "Really that's amazing your amazing. Dipper manages to get out from in his speechless state." Dipper is in awe trying to process the information. "Hey dipper do you have twin?" "yes my sister" "no a brother" "no" "Well tyrone hear looks just like you and says hi." "Wow u really can...SHIT well time to get back to work." "yea will do." "Hey. Dipper says" Norman pops his head up and stops going down the ladder. "What's up?" "Um you wanna grab a bite to eat after work hows the diner in town?" "Um sure why not."

A strange feeling was overcoming Norman, he was nervous he may get depressed, anxious, sad but he doesn't normally get nervous and then thinks did dipper ask me out.

"Hey Norman you done with your closing duties. Dipper asks" "Yup so I guess were walking to the diner." "Nope follow me" Dipper removes a tarp unveiling a golf cart. "Oh cool Norman says." "Yup we ride in style. Dipper says." On there way to the diner .

"Can I ask u a question feel free not answer? Norman inquires." "Sure man shoot anything ." "How did you find out about all the gnomes and stuff?" "Well I don't show this to anyone but mutual exchange" Dipper pulls out the journal #3 and hands it Norman. He begins to flip through it with each page his jaw drops farther and farther. "WOW!" "Yup almost every thing in there i checked out last summer with Mabel its all true." 

The two of them enter the diner and sit down a red haired waitress comes to there table. "Can I get you two something to drink... Say is your name Norman she asks." Norman is caught of gaurd "Y-yes how.." "Courtney has told me all about you." "Wendy! dipper intervenes." "Dipper is that you oh my god I didn't recognize you you have facial hair. How you been man." "Been good just got into town a few days ago say you don't know any single girls do you." With that question Norman tears up and leaves. "Hey where are you going?"

"Dipper you are an idiot that's my girlfriends gay little brother." "yea and..." "Damn it dipper he probably thought you asked him out and you asking about single girls really upset him. He doesn't have any friends so the fact that he came out to you means he trusts and likes you." A deep blush come across Dipper's face. "Oh boy I had no idea what should I do?" "Go after him a say sorry." "Your right I'll talk to you later Wendy." Dipper runs after Norman. He has a good head start and Norman is a bit faster than him.

Norman is running at top speed he thinks "how could I be so stupid no one loves me I'm alone everyone hates me." He's crying and sobbing out of breath he take a break on a park bench. Barely able to think straight. "Why would he do this? I thought he was my friend just to trick and hurt me?" "Norman!" He hears need the distance he looks over to see dipper frantically running to him. Now in front of Norman with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Norman I'm sorry really sorry I pretty dumb when it comes social stuff." "Why did you trick me I thought u liked me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to trick you I do like you I think your cool and smart I'm not gay though." "oh" Norman look down in disappointment. "But... I will tell you my deepest personal secrets I haven't even told my twin sister yet. "Inner thought I bet she already knows." I am... Um a bit Bi curious." Norman's heart swells with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever. please comment any helpful advice is appreciated and kudos if I'm worthy :) my other works are much better.


	2. Fun in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support I know I'm the not best writer but I'm glad a few people likes this. So I decided to post early enjoy ^-^

Beep boop Wendy calls Courtney. "What is it sweetie you only call when its important."

"I just seen your brother and my friend dipper may have accidentally broken his heart I think you should have a talk with him when he gets home."

"Ok ok I think I'll let him tell me what happened. Courtney says"

"Wendy get back to work! says lazy Susan." "Got to go bye love you." 

Dipper and Norman are walking to Norman's house.

"There's one more secret I haven't told you."

"Oh yeah what's that dipper? "

"Well Dipper isn't my real name its my nickname because of this." Dipper lifts his bangs off of his forehead to reveal his big dipper birthmark. 

Norman could not hide the biggest grin he giggles a bit. "Im sorry dip." Then dipper is about to ah ahh choo. "Awe you sneeze like a kitten that's so adorable." Dipper turns beet red. "Its Mason by the way." "Well we are here bye." "See you tomorrow at work." "Yea bye Norman waves."

Dipper gets back to the shack "hey Mabel." 

"Dipper were have you been?"

"Ahh I went out to eat with Norman the new guy and saw wendy at the diner and then I walked him home."

"Awe dipper I knew it." 

"Knew what?" Dipper asks playing dumb. 

"You like boys too." She said with a grin. "Look Mabel I'm open minded and open to try things that doesn't mean anything ok." 

"Sure dip dop." "I'm going to bed night Mabel." dipper leaves in a huff

"Hey Norman" Courtney softly knocks on his door. "Is everything ok?" "um well work went well" Norman says trying to avoid the question. "Norman" she says in a sisterly tone. "I thought this guy dipper was hitting on me but he's just questioning his sexuality it was a big missunderstanding we're friends though." 'Well ok as long as your ok."

The next day Norman comes in to work and is greeted by a hyperactive brown hair girl who is all over him in second asking a billion questions.

"Are you Norman, you must be Norman. How do you get you hair like that, are you and my brother an item now."

Norman is completely overwhelmed by all the questions and touching he takes a moment to breath. "Yes I'm Norman it does it on its own and no did dipper tell you about last night."

"No he didn't did he do something stupid." Norman thinks "she doesn't know hes Bi curious its not my place to tell her." "Did he lead you on?" Mabel asks. 

"What how did you." Norman said taken aback. "Sister intuition.... I called Wendy."

"Who is this a blonde asked?" "Oh hey pacifica this is Norman he's the new guy." 

"So my new employee. Pacifica bluntly states" "Excuses me your like my age" Norman quips.

"I may be your age but I'm the heiresses to the northwest family fortune and sole investor of this shity dump of a tourist trap you call a business."

"She doesn't mean that right babe."

"Don't call me that in front of the help." Norman thinks "I'm just going to let the help comment slide."

"Well it was a pleasure to make your acutance lady pacifica." Norman says and bows then leaves. Mabel giggles at Norman playing along.

"I can tell he's a great person." "Well Mabel if anyone can judge a persons character its him.." "You know it Paz."

Back in the storage room dipper is stocking merchandise. Norman finds him.

"Hey dipper" he says causing him to nearly jumps out of his skin. "Oh hey Norman."

"Are you ok dipper" Norman asks and reaches out to put his hand on dipper shoulder and dipper has a flash back to when bill made a deal with him.

Dipper flinches at the gesture "I'm sorry I need to get a box of snow globes and restock the floor." Norman quickly grabs a box and leaves the very tense and awkward room Norman tries to avoid dipper the rest of the day. 

At the end of the work day. "Hey Mabel is everything ok with dipper I've been trying to give him some space." Norman says. "He's been getting moody recently who knows why." Mabel says. 

"Well can you do me a favor, ask if he want to hangout Saturday I know we are off oh and would you give my cell number." "Sure thing Normy." "Alright see u Monday." 

Later that night Norman gets a text 12:37 hey this nornan?

12:37 yea this dipper? 

12:38 yea so what's up? 

12:40 I wanted to see if you were interested in hangout with me at the cemetery Saturday? 

12:45 idk that's a little boring how about I take you to see the gnomes? 

12:46 that sounds awesome is Mabel tagging along?

12:50 she's busy.... Just the two of us. 

1:24 um still awake dipper? 

1:25 Yea I usually stay up pretty late. 

1:26 yea me to insomnia can I ask you a question. 

1:26 u just did :) yea u can. 

1:27 Lol I was wondering how bi curious r u. 

1:43 I just want to try some things and see if I like them or not both little and big things. 

1:50 I see...u want to find out Saturday? 

1:52 maybe I guess we'll see night Norman. 

1:52 night dipper. 

Saturday morning Mabel knocks on dippers door and comes in dipper quickly hides himself. 

"So when's your date with Norman." She pokes. "Its not a date he says perhaps a little to quickly."

"What about yours with pacifica?" "We're going to the petting zoo out of town." "Well we are just going to see the gnomes." "Well after you two see Jeff open this."

Mabel gives a small box to dipper. "Its a gift for you two no peaking. ok?" "Thanks" he slips it in his book bag. "Bye dipin sauce." "See ya Mabel."

Dipper grabs his cell and texts Norman 12:35 hey you ready. 

12:36 yup I'm outside the shack. 

12:37 ok be down in a few. 

"Hey Norman. Your not bring any supplies?" "Looks like I don't need to." Dipper's backpack is stuff to capacity. "Well I like to come prepared so shall we." They head off into the woods. 

After about an hours walk into the deep woods dipper stops. "So we there?" Norman asks. "Yeah HEY JEFF he yells its me." Then leaves in the trees shake about a dozen gnomes scurry from the tree on to the ground. "Who's this Jeff asks?" "This is Norman" Jeff's face twists in to one of discomfort. 

"Want do you want dipper?" "A bag of fairy dust." "The usually trade?" "yea." Dipper throughs Jeff a bag of Warheads "alright" Jeff says. He tosses a small pouch of fairy dust. "Oh and my friend here want to say hi." He looks at norman. "Go on."

Norman consciously walks over and squats down and extends his hand. "Hello." "Hi." Dipper chimes in. "There not to friendly." "Oh OK nice meetings you Jeff." Suddenly they all scurry. "What i do?" Norman says confused. "Uh oh we better get going manotar stampede incoming." Dipper grabs Norman's hand and runs barely making it out of the thunderous rumbling behind then Norman trips cutting his knee. "Ah shit Norman you ok?" "I'll live." "Let's get to a clearing." Norman sits on a fallen tree dipper is looking through his backpack for the med kit. "There it is, ok disinfectant is going to sting." "Ah!" "Warned you." Dipper then places a Band-Aid on Norman's knee. 

Norman shifts his hand "ew pine tree...sap" Dipper fall back saying "no, no, no, not again." He remembers how bill would call him that he curls up into a ball. "No please no." He starts to cry. "Dipper what did I say, I'm sorry, what's happening." "Fairy dust breathing heavily blow some of it his hyperventilating breath hitches in my face." Dipper barely gets the words out. Norman quickly rummages threw his backpack. "Got it!" He grabs a handful and blows it straight into his still tearing face he then cradles dipper in his are arms. "Everything is going to be fine just breath." He stops crying his breathing steadies. "Are you ok?" Norman asks. "Yeah sorry you had to see that." "What was that man." "I've have PTSD it gives me really bad anxiety and panic attacks, I've kept it hidden, I've been managing it on my own with the fairy dust. I read in the journal it has a powerful clamming effect on humans the gnomes use it to get high anyway I'm good now let's have some snacks." Stomach growls "I am a little hungry." "Well I got peanut butter crackers." "sweet you sure your OK?" "Yea thanks again." Both of them relax munching on crackers. "Hey you got anything to wash these down?" Norman asks. "Yep one second." Dipper looks through the book bag "oh yeah Mabel's gift here's a bottle of water." "Thanks what's that?" "It's a gift from Mabel for us" "Us?" "Well open it." Dipper opens it his face turns red and shuts it. "What is it." "Nope." "Let me see." "Nope." Norman tries to get it from him they both fall and hit the ground Norman is on top dipper he drops the box its contents spills out two condoms and a small bottle of lube dipper lays under norm defeated and both are blushing profusely. 

"You said you wanted to try some things." He whispers seductively into the ear of the boy beneath him this sends a shiver down his spine. Y-yea." he says shakily. "Lets start out little." Dipper's right hand's fingers intertwines with Norman's hair bringing his head closer they kiss Dipper's tongue was the first to explore dancing across Norman's teeth Norman's tongue joins in soon after both are getting pretty hard Norman starts to unconsciously grind himself against dipper they continue to make out passionately and lustfully Dipper's left hand moves from Norman's back to his butt and gives it a squeeze Norman hand makes its way under Dipper's shirt he finds His aroused nipples he begins to toy and play with them dipper starts to moan and whimper liking the sensual sounds he's getting from dipper he gently pinches his nipple. "Oh Norman!" he calls out. "I can't stand this." he gets out from underneath Norman and takes off his shirt Norman follows Dipper's lead and strips they start to make out again then. "I want try something else." Dipper says with lustful smile he drops to his knees and begins to lick taste and suckle his 6½ inches of manhood this drives Norman insane when he's close he's says "Your turn." They switch positions he starts to blow him Norman's fingers make there way to his hole circling it grazing it dipper bite his bottom lip and mumbles "fuck me" Norman's cock twitches at the offer Norman with no hesitation gets the lube and a condom. "Bend over that log." Norman commands. Dipper does as he's told and spreads himself as wide as possible he feels something cold and then a finger enter him. "You ready?" "As I'll ever be." Norman presses his head against his hole. dipper slow accepts him inside. "Ok i think I'm ready." Norman starts to pump faster and faster hit his prostate over and over. "Oh god please faster, harder, deeper." Dipper begs. Norman's thrusts become rougher and rougher until dipper blows his load onto the log making his butt quiver and tense up causing Norman to unload his seed in dipper he pulls out briefly admiring his gaping hole and tosses the spent condom.

"Well Norm I have to say that was great I've never cum so hard." " I'm glad I could help you figure yourself out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz point out any spelling or grammar mistakes. BTW I'm typing all of this on my cell so yeah thanks again your support is greatly appreciated \\(°3°)/ hugs


	3. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper explains thing to Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I thought I'd try my hand at writing a bit darker

"Well Norm I have to say that was great I've never cum so hard." Dipper says exhausted. "I'm glad I could help you figure yourself out." Norman replies.

"We should head back yeah its going to get dark soon." Dipper realize. At the tree line they go there separate ways but before they do. Dipper grabs Norman's hands. 

"Thanks a lot norm"Dipper says. He gets on his tip toes and gives norm a peck on the cheek. "I really do like you." Dipper expresses. "This day was amazing and I like you too."Norman also expresses.

"Well I'll be seeing you" "Yup bye" they go there separate ways. Norman gets home. 

"Your in big trouble you didn't call us all day" Perry exclaims. 

"Dad I was out in the woods all day no cell reception." Norman defense.

"And when you got back in town?" Perry counters. 

"I didn't think of it I was coming straight home." Norman weakly counters. 

"Now Perry he did tell us he was going to be out all day." Sandra says. 

"But he didn't call." Perry reaffirms. "Their are worst thing dear like what happened to your leg?" Sandra asks worriedly.

"I tripped I'm OK mom I'm just going to bed." Norman reassures. "OK dear." Sandra replies.

Courtney traps Norman in the up stairs hallway "how'd it go, what happened, I want details spill!" Courtney interrogates. 

Moving in to norm's room "um well I saw gnomes avoided a stampede took a break to eat dipper opened our gift from Mabel and....a that's it." Norman explains.  
"What you guys do the rest of the day? What was Mabel's gift." Courtney asks. 

"Um ah." Norman hesitates.

Trying to think of some way to dodge the questions he starts to get nervous and flustered. 

"Norman are you blushing?" Courtney notices. 

"No!" Norman says embarrassed.

"You are!" 

"You didn't have S-E-X did you." Courtney asks whispering. 

"Don't spell at me like I'm a child." Norman says getting annoyed. 

"Oh my god" she then hugs him "I knew you would find someone." Courtney says elatedly and excitedly.

"We are not having this conversation please leave." Norman says bluntly. 

"OK ok night Norman." Courtney says leaving.

Courtney texts wendey 9:51 hey sweetheart.

9:53 sup babe just got off work.

9:54 oh good... I think my brother and you friend dipper might have got it on in the woods it's just to cute.

9:56 awe my dork is growing up. 

9:57 yeah my little bro is becoming a man.

Dipper gets into the door way to find Mabel waiting for him 

"How'd it go bro bro?" Mabel asks anxiously.

"It was ok." Dipper says simply.

"You like my gift?" Mabel says with a Cheshire grin across her entire face. 

"Good night Mabel." He staggers up the stairs ignoring her. 

"Why are you walking like that?" Mabel asks.

"Your gift." Dipper says just before getting out of ear shot.

Mabel falls backwards blood streaming from her nose anime style T.K.O. 

Dipper goes to bed and quickly falls asleep. He wakes up on a medical table strapped down Dipper see a few blurry figures and he starts to freak out. They come over all holding various surgical instruments then he sees they all only have one eye they all speak in unison. "Now now pine tree just you Wait I will have my revenge." In an all to familiar voice his eyes go wide in fear. "BILL! Your dead you can't be we erased you!" That's what you think." bills signature laugh is hunting, taunting Dipper. Dipper wakes up in his bed in a panic and cold sweat HIS laughter still ringing in his ears. He takes moment gets some fairy dust and snorts it.

"It was just a dream he's gone he wasn't in my dream I just dreamt of him breath dipper get a hold of your self." Dipper says to himself. 

He looks at the time 6:12 

"eh? Might as well get up." Monday morning Norman arrives early for his morning shift. 

"Morning Mabel." Norman says with a smile.

"Morning Normy, hey we should hangout sometime."

"Ok Mabel I'd like that." Norman confirms. 

"You wanna just hangout here after our shifts are done." "OK" Norman says with a small smile. 

"Yea! I can show you my room." Mabel says excitedly and a bit loudly.

"Oh yeah I forget you too live here." Norman kicks himself a little bit mentally for not remembering.

He's been trying to be professional for his first job. 

A while later 

"Hey Norman you done?" Mabel asks. 

"Just one more thing and I'm done phew long shift today." Norman explains in a huff of exhaustion.

"Come come I want to show you my room" Mabel is practically jumping up and down as she is dragging him down the hallway by the hand. "Here it is." Mabel announces.

He goes in and sees nothing but pink, stuffed animals, posters of boy bands on the walls everything is bedazzled, a yarn ball as tall as him and a pig. 

"You have a pig?"

"Yup his name is waddles. Oh oh can I paint your nails?" Mabel asks excitedly. "Well my sister use to do it so why not." 

"Let's see here what color" Mabel ponders. "Oh how about..." "Black Norman says cutting her off. "Not hot pink" Mabel said with a smirk. "I only where black."

"Ohh alright." Mabel says with a tad bit of disappointment in her voice. 

"So where's dipper been I haven't seen him all day?" Norman asks.

"He's been couped up in his room all day." Mabel elaborated. 

"He say why?" Norman presses the issue.

"No but know what might cheer him up a sleep over, yes I'm a genius you want to sleep over a day this week." 

"Yea That sounds like a lot of fun, what day is good for you guys." 

"How about this weekend." Mabel suggests.

"Yea ok." Norman agrees.

"And done how did i do" Mabel asks. "Not bad." "You got to keep your hands still or they won't be smooth when they dry." 

"Hey Mabel I need to tell you something." Dipper says as he walks through the open door. 

"Sure what is it dip dop?" Mabel replys.

"Oh Norman your still here I thought your shift ended a while ago." Dipper said slightly confused. 

"Well Mabel invited me to see her room after work." Norman explained. 

"Yea so what is it." Mabel say as her concern grows. 

"Well I guess its OK if Norman hears this" Dipper says as he shuts and locks the door behind him. 

Dipper takes a deep breath "I don't want to worry her but the nightmare last night has forced my hand." dipper thinks.

"Mabel... I think I have PTSD I've been having flash backs and panic attacks about bill." 

"Oh dipper why didn't you tell me?" She places her hand on his. "I didn't want you to worry Mabel. Dipper says. 

"If I may ask dipper?" Norman asks tip toeing around the touchy subject. "What did this bill do?"

One He's the dream demon that started the apocalypse. Dipper says.

Two he tried to kill our family. Mabel says 

Three he possessed my body kicking my sprit out and violate my mind. Dipper says. 

"He is the most powerful foe we had ever faced but he should be dead we erased him from the mind scape. All that's left of him is his petrified stone body extremely deep in the woods." Dipper explains and elaborates. "The reason I'm tell you this now is because I think he came to me in a dream last night I can't tell if he invaded my dream or I dreamt about him. He said he's coming back for his revenge" Dipper says and now is visibly shaken.

Norman hugs dipper trying to console him. "Scrapbook opportunity." Mabel says with a flash. Tears start to fall from Dipper's face. 

He lashes out at his sister. "THIS IS NOT THE GOD DAMN TIME MABEL! "

She recoils "I'm sorry dipper." "It's not your fault." Dipper says apologetically. Norman privately whispers in dipper ear. "Do you need dust?" "No I think I'm good just got a little carried away." 

"OK so I've been studying psychology and conflict resolution to help with... Oh right Mabel I've never told you unless dipper did." 

"Nope not a word." Dipper said now that he's collected himself. 

"Oh good thanks for keeping my secret." 

"Secret what secret?" Mabel asks intrigued and confused. 

"I can see and talk to ghosts and i help them move on."

'Wow that's so cool now even if we die we can still be friends and you and dipper can still be boyfriends." Mabel says nonchalantly 

A redness comes on both boys faces as they stutter in unison. "ba...baa..b.... Boyfriends"! 

Norman clears his throat calming himself first. "Anyways I've been reading up on trauma and resolution for my ability and I think it would be good for dipper to maybe take a hammer to what's left of bill." 

"We can do that Sunday after the sleepover." Mabel says.

"What sleepover?" dipper inquires. 

"Norman's staying over this weekend aren't you Happy?" Mabel says. 

Dipper thinks to himself "I don't want him to see me freak out if I have a nightmare" "yeah." He smiles." We'll have a good time we should sleep in here its bigger than my room."

"I haven't seen your room yet" Norman said absent mindedly.

"You want to?"dipper offers. "sure." 

They head up stairs to the attic dipper opens the door a waft of body order passes by Norman's nose he thinks." Just ignore it be polite he see old dirty clothes strewn about, week old pizza crusts, A bed beneath a triangular shaped window the only thing remotely organized was his two fairly large bookshelf's and a small desk area he looks at all of Dipper's nick nacks and souvenirs a really nice camera catches Norman's eye. "This is petty cool." He gingerly picks up the camera. "That was a gift from my parents for my 13th birthday" "oh cool I just got these for my birthday." he points to the small gauges in his ears.

Dipper whispers in Norman's ear. "You know I think there sexy." Just then Mabel walks through the door. "Man dipper it sinks in here." "Mabel can't you knock." Dipper said annoyed. "The door was open I'm I interrupting something." 

"No I was just leaving bye guys I'll see you." Norman says 

As he's walking home Norman texts dipper. 8:23 u rly think my gauges r sexy? Mabel picks up Dipper's phone "hey dipper you got a text!" 

"Ok I'll be down in a few." He left it in her room. Being nebby Mabel looks at the text she squeals 

"uh oh" Dipper drops what he's doing and runs to her room. "Give me my phone now!" 

He sees the open text. "Not cool Mabel not cool." "Sorry dip dop couldn't help myself." 

He Strom's off 8:29 my sister just saw that text I'm pissed and embarrassed more pissed than anything that she would do that. 

8:35 um u know she knows about u liking guys right? 

8:37 yea... That's not the point she invaded my privacy.

8:40 sisters tend to do that... U know I never got an answer? 

8:45 I'll get over it I can't stay mad at her for to long. 

(8:51 Your gauges make your ear lobes look like little doughnuts I just want to nibble on them there cute.)

As Norman gets home he nearly completely ignores his mom and dad with a passing yea and ok not even knowing what they said he head up stairs to his room his eyes glued to his phone reading the last text over and over again he walks into his door in front of his sister falling to the ground dropping his phone. She picks up his cell. 

"I've never seen you so into your phone."

"Give it back!"

She quickly reads the last text. "Awe that's to cute maybe you should invite him over here sometime."

He snatches his phone back. "I can't I'm afraid dad might get suspicious of me and I'm not ready yet.

9:19 just got home and my sister got a hold of my phone and read the last text 0///0 told u sister man they are a pain. 

9:21 wow I guess you've been outed. 

9:27 Well my parents don't know and I don't think my dad would take the whole homosexuality very well he's always been trying to make a macho ladies man out of me he doesn't want me to be anymore of a freak than I already am. 

9:30 wow I'm sorry but isn't your sister gay? 

9:32 she is but he's on something about father son lineage type bullshit he will say I have no son I know I'm just an embarrassment to him.

"Norman..." Dipper says to himself in the darkness of his bedroom he starts to tear up. 

9:37 that's so sad your gift is amazing I would be proud to be related to you. 

9:40 Ha! Gift more like curse it as put me and my family through so much I've suffered mocking ridicule bullying threats black eyes busted lips hell even a death threat all do to this gift! 

Norman goes down stairs. "Hey mom I'm going for a walk." "Ok dear wear a hoodie."

Dipper is deeply concerned but he doesn't know what to do or say he gets second text 9:53 r u alone can I call u? 

9:54 yes and of course you can. 

Dipper phone rings. "Hello." 

" Norman repeatedly questions. Do you know what it feels like to hate yourself for being who you are?" 

"Do you know what it feels like having no one care about you but your sister?"

"Do you know what it feels like to be tormented every day both mentally and physically being pushed and punch called freak, loser and weirdo?"

"Do you know what it feels like to go through life day by day having no energy, no will power, hopeless, so alone just waiting for it to end?"

"Do you know what it feel like to try and take your own life!" And with that Norman ends his rant of blowing off steam. 

"Look I'm sorry I'm just blowing off some steam school was really tough on me and I just bottled it up."

Norman hear something on the line its crying and then three words ("I do know.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar my phone doesn't have a good spell check like for through and threw I'm american and English is my only language I just suck at it


	4. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff a little nsfw at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this edit is easier to read. Also I'm taking suggestions for future chapters.

"I do know I was bullied almost every day at school it got so bad Mabel started taking mma classes to help me and I've had my bouts of depression and you know about the severity of my ptsd and anxiety and what I went through with bill. I did start to hate my self for liking the paranormal and it did get to a point were I was having suicidal thoughts so I do know Norman. maybe not to the same degree but I know." Dipper explains as he is trying to collect himself.

"Norman? You there?" Dipper asks. Norman is speechless finally someone who knows his pain his suffering his anguish. "I'm not alone in my misery anymore... i...love you" Norman thinks.

"Yea I'm still here just thinking. I'm sorry you got bullied." Norman says. 

"Its ok I got see Mabel kick major ass." Dipper says.

"I would not expect that from her." Norman points out.

"Yeah neither did the bullies she put one into and choke hold and an arm bar at the same time I think she dislocated his shoulder he did give me a black eye." Dipper remembers

"Wow my sister just gives me moral support don't get me wrong I greatly appreciate it its just not as bad ass." Norman explains. 

"Yawn." Dipper let's out tiredly 

"You tired dipper?" Norman questions.

"A little its past 11." Dipper states.

"SHIT! I need to get home now see you at the sleepover bye." Norman says in a little bit of a panic.

"Bye norm." Dipper says.

He hangs up and bolts back to his house. "I'm back" Norman announces.

Norman you had me scared when you said you were going for a walk I thought you meant a short one you've been gone for over an hour. Sandra says worriedly 

"I'm sorry mom I lost track of time." Norman says. 

"Where did you go." Sandra questions. 

"Nowhere mom." Norman says. 

"Were you buying drugs?" Sandra asks. 

"What! No." Norman says being caught off guard.

"I can't tell her I wanted to have a private talk with dipper she would tell dad." Norman considers in his mind.

"Norman." Sandra says in her motherly tone. "I know kids you age are going to experiment with drugs and other things and experiment in other ways. I can't stop you from being curious please just do it responsibly and safely." Sandra explains.

"OK mom I did want to ask, could i go to a sleepover and a one day camping trip this weekend with Mabel and dipper there coworkers and friends." Norman asks.

"Of course, I'm happy for you, what times will all this be happening." Sandra states then asks all the while beaming.

"Well I'll go over that mystery shack later Saturday evening sleepover go on the camping trip Sunday should be back by dinner." Norman figures.

"Ok so six." Sandra assumes

"Yea night mom." Norman says.

"Night dear." Sandra says.

Saturday evening The sleepover Norman is a tad jittery and excited for his first sleepover. He arrives at the shack. 

"Thanks for the ride Courtney" Norman says. "No problem little bro have fun." Courtney says as drives off. He walks up to the front door of the mystery shack as he's done a dozen times before but this time was different he reaches out for the door knob and stops he hesitates the door suddenly fly's open. "There you are Norman come on in." Mabel beams. 

"I'm making snacks want to help." Mabel asks. "Sure." Norman replies and puts on a smile to hide his awkward nervousness. 

They enter the kitchen it is in disarray mixing bowls out utensils everywhere a coating of flour and sugar on the counter top. 

"So ahh how can I help?" Norman asks. "Whisk these eggs into this bowl and then add the brownie mix."Mabel politely order. "Ok." Norman answered. "I'm gonna work on the second batch on cookies while the first are in the oven." Mabel explained.

Norman is mixing the brownie mixture perhaps a bit to fast some splashes on the counter and his face worried about the mess he made. "Sorry." Norman says and cleans the counter up. "Don't worry about the mess I'll clean it up after we're done." Mabel says.

Dipper comes in. "Smells delicious, can I get a cookie." Dipper asks. "No you wait until all the snacks are done she says sticking her tongue out." Mabel says. "Not even a little brownie batter." Dipper asks again. Norman raises the bowl above his head out of reach of the shorter boy. "You heard Mabel." Norman says. "Fine but you got a little something." Dipper says nonchalantly.

Dipper places his hands on Norman's shoulders goes on his tip toes and licks the batter that splashed on the side of his mouth and cheek and then gives him a quick peck on the mouth. Mabel squeals like a fan girl. Norman puts the bowl down he is aghast. "Dipper ah um that was unexpected." Norman says surprised. "Well...a... don't blow it out of proportion I just wanted some something sweet anyway I going to setup a boardgame in the living room call me when the cookies are done." Dipper says and leaves. 

Mabel is having a mini freak out in corner she pounces on Norman "oh my god that was the cutest thing I've ever seen." Mabel says excitedly. "Well I thought i was the cutest guess I've been dethroned." Pacifica states. "Pacifica! your here!" Mabel says even more excitedly then before. "How you get in?" Norman questions. "Co owner remember I have a key." Pacifica reminded. "I hope you don't mind I invited pacifica." Mabel asks. "Not at all the more the merrier right, you sleeping over?" Norman asks. "Yeah but I have to leave in the morning." Pacifica explains. "Awe" Mabel bellows in disappointment. "Don't be sad um." Pacifica pauses briefly try to think of some way to make Mabel happy. "Don't be sad cupcake." Pacifica kisses Mabel on the forehead. Mabel instantly pop back to her normal happy go Lucky self. "Hey sweetheart do you have something in the oven?" Pacifica asks. Oh yea! Mabel says.

Mabel pulls out the first batch and yells "Cookie's are done." They are only slightly burned. Dipper rushes in and quickly grabs a cookie and stuff it in mouth "mmmm so good I love abuelita Recipe." "Who's that?" Norman asks as he grabs and tries one for himself "oh my god." Norman says. Soos's grandma's recipe. "Grandma...." Norman repeats. A tear rolls down Norman's cheek. Mabel chimes in "she's the old lady who lives in the basement you might have seen her." Whoa Norman what I say? Dipper says concerned. "Its nothing its not your fault." Norman says as he rubs his eye. "Anyway who's up for some boardgames?" Norman says trying to change the subject. Dipper gives him a look Like this isn't over. 

"Oh I do I do I'll just set the timer for the cookies and brownies." Mabel said. "What games you got?" Pacifica asks. "I setup monopoly." Dipper responds. "Ah a game of finances I should have the advantage." Pacifica says in confidence. Thirty minutes later they are all neck and neck pacifica is the only one with a small yet discernable lead the timer rings "Ok guys I'll be back." Mabel leaves and makes a call and begins to take care of the sweets. "Hey I need help in monopoly." "Ok pumpkin whats the situation." A male voice asks. "We are all pretty much tied." Mabel informs. "OK so you make deals deals that are good for you bad them but you got to dress them up to make them more appealing."he says. "Isn't that cheating grunkle stan" Mabel asks. "Not if they agree to the deal that's why you sugar coat it." Grunkle stan explains. "OK thanks bye." "Sure thing sweetheart bye." One hour later Mabel proclaims "victory, victory, victory." "How did she beat me I run an actual businesses?" Pacifica says dumbfounded. "How did we get crushed so badly?" Dipper wonders.

"Good game Mabel, I brought a couple movies there a bit scary." Norman says and warns. "I don't get scared" Dipper says. "Well which one you guys want watch I got creature from the black lagoon and the original dawn of the dead." Norman says 

They all eventually settled on dawn of the dead. Mabel and pacifica are on the couch and dipper and Norman are next too each other on the floor with thare backs up against the recliner. The two of them snuggle underneath a blanket the four of them watch. Dipper rest his head on Norman's shoulder and clutches Norman's shirt. Norman wraps his arm around Dipper's lower back pulling him close. "You scared dip?" Norm asks. "No... " Dipper replies as a Zombies crash through a door. Dipper jumps and buries his face in Norman's chest. Norman places his hand on Dipper's hand and gently stokes it with his thumb. "There there dip n' dots." Norman soothes. Mabel and pacifica are more into watching the boys be cute then the movie.

"Maybe we should give them some alone time?" Pacifica whispers to Mabel as she barely holds in a fan girl squeal.

"Hey guys its getting late for me and Mabel we are going to bed." "Ok night." Norman says.

"I think we're going to stay up a little longer." Dipper says. 

"You can say that again." Mabel says as she is leaving.

"What she mean by that norm?" Dipper asks confused by the statement. "Going to stay up a litte longer." Norman repeats. "Yea what about it." Dipper says not getting it.

"Going to stay up a little longer." Norman says as he nudges Dipper's crotch. 

"Oh..." Dipper blushes being so naive. Norman continues to watch the movie. Dipper inches closer and closer to Norman's ear and says. "Earlier when I said I wanted something sweet I wasn't talking about the brownie batter." A hotness comes across Norman's face and then he feels a wetness. Dipper starts to nibble on his ear lobe. The sensation is new and weird and erotic. 

Dipper stars to nibble a tad harder placing his hand on Norman's chest he can feel his heart racing even though this shirt. Norman begins to make sounds of arousal His hand reaches up grabbing Dipper's he slowly pulls it down to over his now bulging crotch. "Dipper touch me." Norman pleads. "I'll do more than that." Dipper says as he stokes and feels the boys manhood making his way down kissing him jaw line, neck leaving a hicky on his collar bone. Dipper removes his shirt and he takes off Norman's as well and then continues his trail of kisses all the while Norman is trying to stay quite biting his lip dipper kisses his chest his tounge encircles Norman's left nipple he gives a quick soft bite. "Ahhh Dipper." Norman moans. "That's only the beginning." Dipper says. Norman is already start to get light headed from all the blood rushing to his throbbing cock the kisses trail lower and lower dipper undoes Norman's pants freeing his hot erection. "I want to taste your cum." Dipper whispers. Norman takes his cock and waves it in front of Dipper's face. "Well then?"

Dipper pulls off Norman's pants and zombie print undies and starts blowing his tongue swirls around his head as he bobs his head up and down. Dipper stops for a brief moment to spit on his fingers. He penetrates Norman with a finger and finds his sweet spot he massages it as he goes back to sucking. Norman can't stand this stimulation much longer. "Dipper" he says in a heavy pant "I'm going too....ahh." Norman's head fly's back onto the recliner his dick plusses and spurts in Dipper's hot mouth he tastes and sucks every last drop. "Ok now I want to try something new and I want to top this time ok?" Dipper says. Norman is in a spent daze. "mmmm what's new?" Norman asks. "Bend over the recliner and find out." Dipper suggest. Norman gets into position he feels wetness on his hole... "Is that your tongue!?" "Yea problem?" "No no just unexpected please continue." Dipper does continue his tongue darts in and out preparing Norman for his thick meat. 

"You ready norm" Dipper asks. "Yea argh" Norman grunts not expecting the girth of Dipper's big dipper. 

"You ok?" Dipper asks a little worried. "Yea I'm good." Dipper starts to pump and buck loosing his virginity he doesn't last long. "Wow Norman that was great" dipper said."Yeah" They get dressed. "Man its 2:32 already im going to take the recliner you can have the couch night Normy." Dipper turn.." Night dipper. Norman says back.

Dipper knocks out fairly quickly Norman however is still awake he glances over at the clock 3:56 and sees dipper begin to toss and turn. "Bill" dipper mumbles. "Oh no" Norman goes over and shakes dipper shoulder he wakes up in a cold sweat deeply shaken. "Come on dipper sleep on the couch with me. I'll keep you safe." Trying to calm and reassure him. "...OK...Norm thanks." The two fall asleep soundly in each others arms for the rest of the night.

Sunday morning pacifica wakes up 8:00 "bye sweetie." Pacifica says then kisses Mabel on the forehead. "awe." "I'll see you as soon as i get back." Pacifica walks through the living room and finds the most adorable site of the two boys cuddling in each others arms on the couch sleeping peacefully. 

"I got to get Mabel to see this." Pacifica thinks and goes back to Mabel's bed room. "Mabel she whispers come with me real quick and bring your camera." Pacifica says. 

They tip toe back to the living room to find them "awe so cute." Click snap flash. "Thanks paz." "Your welcome, I'll see you in a few days." "Bye." 

Then she goes back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share comment kudod subscribe your support is as always greatly appreciated ^-^


	5. Fire and Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic fight and epic confession!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 + hits awesome have a short but higher quality chapter as a reward :)

"Bye soos, thanks melody for covering my shift." Dipper says. 

"No problem dipper." Melody replies. 

The three make there way on the two hour trek to where the bill statue lays as the fresh forest air fills their lungs. All sounds of the forest's wildlife echoes in their ears. 

"I wish pacifica could have came with us but she had to go on a three day business trip." Mabel says trying to make small talk.

"I just want to get this over with and put this whole bill thing behind me." Dipper says solemnly. 

"Well hopefully destroying what's left of him out here will allow you to destroy subconsciously what's left of him in your mind." Norman says. 

"Yeah its my best bet." Dipper says.

They make their way though the Forest showing Norman the sites and creatures from crystal formations that can shirk and enlarge stuff to meeting the multi-bear in his cave. 

Norman ponders his life he's is the happiest he has ever been but that is not to hard because of his long battles with depression in his past. His friendship with Dipper and Mabel is what he values most and he may have not said it to him yet but he loves Dipper but he doesn't want to ruin what he already has with him. 

"We are finally here." Dipper exclaims he feels a pit in his stomach. 

"Where?" Norman and Mabel say at the same time. 

"Over there under all that overgrowth." Dipper elaborates. 

Norman and Mabel start to rip and tear vines and weeds uncovering the lifeless hunk of rock. 

"It's a pyramid with an eye." Norman says. 

"Yup" Mabel says as she is handing over a sledgehammer to Dipper that she has been carrying, she is kind of the strongest of the three since she's been working out during her mma classes. 

Dipper nearly drops it under its weight. Norman backs up as dipper lefts it over his shoulder and readies a mighty swing. With all his strength. 

"This is for all the torment you put me through!." Dipper yells. The sledgehammer strikes with loud thud and a crack cascades down the statue. Suddenly a Yellow mist pours from Dipper's mouth and is quickly sucked into the statue through the crack. 

The statue ascends into the air starting to crack and fissure even more with golden rays of light spewing forth. 

"Your torment has only just begun my little pine tree." Bills disembodied voice announce. 

"This is impossible." Dipper is in shock and stunned with fear. 

Mabel tries to to through a punch but she is blasted back against a tree. "Nice try shooting star and very possible I leave a piece of my soul in everyone I possessed and you just had to come close to my corporeal body." Bill explains.

"Now who's this?" Bill says as he snatches up Norman with his tentacle like arm. 

"Don't you touch him!" Dipper yells in a threatening manner. 

"Oh still feisty as ever i see."" I will put stop to that right now!" Bill says as he glows red. 

Bill whips his tentacle like arm striking dipper send him backwards falling to the ground. He feels a burning sensation on his arm a deep gash was left were bill hit him it is bleeding profusely. 

Norman see dipper hurt and badly bleeding he becomes enraged losing almost all control a green mist begins swirl around him catching bill off guard he drops him. He gets too his feet as this mist thickens. 

"What are you!?" Bill screams. 

Norman starts to left up off the ground meeting eye to eye with bill electricity is coursing over his entire body sparking and crackling. 

"YOU WILL NOT HURT THE ONE I LOVE!!!" Norman yells in a strong commanding tone.

He blasts bill with lighting. Bill creates a ring of fire around them. "This is going to be fun" bill says when he cracks his nonexistent neck getting hit by another lighting bolt Norman's attacks and rage are relentless bill shoots fire ball after fire ball the swirling mist deflects most of them but a few hit Norman. 

Trees topple the burning scent of brimstone now permeates the once freash forest air Dipper he's in shock... "love?" 

Mabel run over she tears off her sweater sleeve and quickly dresses his wound. "DIPPER! Come on we have to do something" Mabel yells. Dipper just stares blankly she slaps him. "Come on we have to help Norman." Mabel pleads. Dipper comes out of it. "Right!" Dipper starts to flip threw his book. He looks up at Norman. "Shit! he's loosing." 

Flames and smokes are all around them. He finds a page on magic enhancing rune circles at the cost of all a persons life force dipper considers its too dangerous "but we can't let bill win." He decides to draw the ancient rune circle. "Mabel stand in the circle I need your blood." he gives her a quick little cut on the hand as he flexes his wounded arm a drop of blood fall alongside Mabel's hitting the runes activating them. White light beams into the sky from the runes circle they both faint as there life force is being transferred suddenly a large bolt of lighting hits Norman from the sky his green aura triples in size and is join by a blue and pink aura swirling around it. 

Norman sees faint ghost like images of dipper and Mabel and looks over at there lifeless bodies. 

"YOU KILLED THEM!!!" Norman screams. 

With all his new found power, rage, anger, pain and sadness he force lightings bill unlike any Sith lord you've ever seen with such ferocity such anger bill disintegrates into ash and is scattered by the winds. 

Norman descends on to the ground the mist like aura fades. The fires that had been started are burning them self's out he crawls over completely exhausted to Dipper's and Mabel's bodies. 

His eyes grow heavy. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." With his last conscious breath as he holds Dipper's hand he goes unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let's me know what you think if my first fic .


	6. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman comes out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bildip flashback

Courtney is in her room painting her nails when she glances out the window. She see an all to familiar Strom in the distance much like the one during the witch's curse incident two years ago. She is extremely concerned by this. She calls Wendy. 

"Courtney? This is the first time you have ever call." Wendy says.

"I know its an emergency I think my brother is in major trouble he's somewhere out in the woods and you know them better than me I need your help. Courtney says in a worried tone. 

"OK hun I'm on my way I'll take the ATV pick you up and we will go find your brother." Wendy reassures. 

Wendy and Courtney find the outskirts of the devastation chard trees the smell of sulfur drifts through the air.

"Maybe we should head for the epicenter." Courtney suggest. "Yea probably." Wendy agrees. A little farther in they find the three of them on the ground not moving Wendy is the first to speak. 

"Oh my god OK OK don't freak out that won't help OK um Courtney help me move them on to the back of the ATV we have to get them to a hospital. We can get there in 40 minutes." 

With adrenaline pumping through her veins Wendy weaves through the trees with such agility, skill, speed and even grace her reaction time is that of an Olympian. Courtney is impressed by her girlfriends quick thinking and pure ability with the ATV they arrive at the hospital in 25 minutes all three are admitted in the I.C.U. and they wait as you do in a hospital Wendy calls Soos.

Soos is the first to arrive then Perry and Sarah. Courtney called them no one has any idea what the hell happened. Pacifica immediately cuts her business trip short when she gets word from Soos and comes in on the first flight the next day. 

The Doctor comes in. "Pine's family and Babcock's family I have some good news all three are stable but we should not wake them they should sleep as long as they need too they should make a full recovery." The doctor says. Everyone relaxes with the good news.

Soos, Wendy and Pacifica wait by the twin's side in their white sterile room while Norman's mom, dad and sister wait by his in a nearly identical room. Their rooms are a bit down the hallway from each other. Mabel is the first to wake up she recounts the harrowing ordeal with bills brief revival to Soos, Wendy, Courtney and pacifica. Mabel tells the doctor they got caught up in a Forest fire caused by a freak lighting storm. 

A day later Tuesday Norman wakes up. He panics. 

"Dipper! Mabel! Where am I?" Norman asks in his panic. 

"Your in the hospital Norman. Wendy and I brought you, Dipper and Mabel here. Mabel told me what happened." Courtney explains.

"She's ok?" Norman asks.

She woke up before you they are five doors down to the left. 

"But I saw them... What about Dipper i have to see him." Norman says. 

"Norman you should rest." Courtney tells him as he is hobbling out his room and takes a left, far down the hallway to the right his parents are coming. 

"Norman your OK." Sandra says relieved. 

"Get back in your room you need to rest. Perry bellows. 

"No! I'm fine" Norman says defiantly. Still making his way to the other room. 

Get your butt back here. Perry says.

"Dad you don't understand I have to see them. Under his breath see him." Norman says. 

Courtney plays interception. "Dad we're in a hospital what's the worse that can happened yes he needs to rest but he's concerned about his friends." 

This buys Norman enough time to get inside Mabel's and Dipper's room. 

"Norman?! Your awake." Mabel says from Pacifica's lap in a chair. 

"Yea I'm fine." Norman says.

"You don't look like it." Pacifica says. 

"That doesn't matter I thought both of you died." Norman says as he holds Dipper's hand tight as he sits next to his bed. Dipper stirs awake. 

"Mabel, Norman" Dipper says groggily Norman immediately embraces dipper in a hug. Norman's parents stand in the doorway silently. His emotions running high. Norman begins to cry. "I thought lost you I love you Dipper." Norman weeps out. Dipper's eyes briefly glance behind Norman seeing his family. "I love you too Norman I really do love you." They embrace in a second hug. 

Perry interrupts "Norman!?" 

Norman jumps and turns around a mortified expression come across his face. "Dad, mom a..." He owns the situation! "Mom, dad I'm gay and I am madly deeply in love with dipper pines and there's nothing you can do about it."

Perry approaches norman and stands towering over him his large hand comes down on Norman's shoulder. Perry says perhaps in a defeated voice "I know SON I know."

"Come on Perry let's give them some time."Sandra suggest. 

"Dinner comes in about two hours I want you back in your own room by then OK? Well be waiting, you still need to be officially discharged." Perry says. 

"OK dad thanks." Norman says. Dipper sits up sipping a glass of water. "Dipper I seen both of your spirits while I was fighting bill I thought he killed you too." Norman says with a bit of confusion. 

"That must be because of the alchemy spell we used to help you. According to the journal using the spell will enhance one magical beings power at the cost of all of (A) person life force. It explains that everyone has a max life force say 1000 but that number slowly dwindles with age constantly changing your max amount. An injury will reduce the number of your life force but not the maximum amount so if everyone starts out with a 1000 by the time your 13 you should about 870 left which is the current max but since I got injured that number is temporarily reduced depending on the severity of the damage so say I was at about 700 or so after the injury as my wound heals my life force goes back up to its current maximum." Dipper explains.

"So what happens when your life force reaches zero as the spell should have done." Norman asks.

"Well... a... you die." Dipper answers timidly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"But how are you still alive not that I'm not incredibly happy for it?" Norman asks.

"I had a hunch." Dipper offers as a explanation.

Norman nearly straggles him shaking him. "Dipper you risked you life on a hunch! How could you do that to me!" 

Dipper put it simply. "Bill could NOT be allowed to rome gravity falls again." 

"So how did you cheat death?" Norman pressures.

"Well the spell said all of (A) persons life force meaning one person so I had Mabel stand in the circle with me being nearly genetically identical I had a hunch that the spell would take half of my life force and half of hers." Dipper said reasoning. 

Pacifica now nearly straggles Dipper. "How could put my little cupcake's life in danger!"

"Pacifica do you remember what bill did to your farther." Mabel reminds. "We had to do everything we could to stop him from rearranging everyone's face's." Mabel says. 

"But Mabel." 

"No buts." 

"Fine." 

"So we both ended up with very low life force but it was survivable." Dipper says. "Now its my turn for the questions what happened to you, you where floating in the air and shooting lighting man!?" Dipper asks. 

"Yeah Norman what the hell you didn't tell us you had superpowers." Mabel says. 

"Well my ancestor Agatha the cause of the destruction during witch's curse incident had similar abilities but that was only after 300 years of festering anger and hatred. I really doubt I could do it again." Norman says.

"Hey pacifica can you and Mabel go out for some fresh air?" Dipper asks I want to talk to Norman in private.Dipper says 

"OK dip dot I'm glad your feeling better Mabel hugs dipper and says come on let check the courtyard." They leave.

"Norman there's been something bugging me." Dipper says.

"Yeah what is it?" Norman responds.

"Um well... when I mentioned Soos's grandma before you got upset and I was wondering why." Dipper asks out of genuine curiosity.

"I love my grandma she died when I was six but she didn't really die to me but she passed on shortly before we moved out here that's when she truly died for me I was devastated and was the main reason I tried to kill myself aside from the hell at school I just wanted to see my grandma." Norman says a tad teary eyed. 

"Oh boy Norman I'm sorry." Dipper apologize. 

"Its alright."

"Yawn."

"Yawwwn we both should get some rest." Dipper says.

"Yea I should get back to own room." Norman says getting up from his chair. 

"Wait!" Dipper says grabbing Norman's hand as he's leaving. "Please keep me company I don't think I can fall asleep unless I'm in your arms." Dipper pleads. 

"Um OK" Norman thinks fast "I can't disobey dad." "Can you walk?" "We'll sleep in my rooms bed Kay?" They help each other back to norm's room good no one's here at the moment they both crawl into bed and quickly pass out in each others arm. 

Courtney, Sandra and Perry enter the room. The girls awe at the adorably cute site. Perry huffs and sighs "I guess they really do love each other huh."

Mabel and Pacifica comes in to Norman's room. "Hey have you seen Dipper?" Mabel asks a bit to loudly the other three shhh her and point, she begins to squeal but Pacifica muffles it with her hand. 

Dipper and Norman wake up the next morning. Morning Normy he starts to nibble on the others ear.

"Hey stop it not here." Norman protests. 

"But I'm hungry." Dipper complains. 

"My ears are not food." Norman says.

"Hey you two." Mabel says. 

Mabel and Courtney walk in with two trays of the hospitals breakfast. Both boys quickly devour the food not caring how bland is was. 

"The doctor did check up on you both while you were sleeping he said you two can be released. Courtney says as Wendy comes through the door. 

"Hey Courtney thanks for letting me barrow your car." Wendy says. 

"No problem sweetie." Courtney says and gives Wendy a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey dipper glad to hear the three of you are OK sorry I couldn't be hear the hole time job and other life responsibilities man." Wendy says and apologizes

"Oh yea? How did we get to the hospital anyways?" Dipper wonders.

"My bad ass girlfriend over here rode the three of you and me on the back of her ATV to the hospital and in record time I might add." Courtney says. "Wow thanks for the save Wendy." Dipper said. "Yea thanks Courtney you saved all thre of are asses." Norman appreciates.

Soos comes in. "Hey dudes you ready to go home?" "Yea!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy reading this your support on my first fan fiction is greatly appreciated.


	7. Dipper's Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen in this chapter including dipper recounts his time with bill (bdsm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Over the next week Norman and Dipper grow closer as boyfriends and Norman is noticing some strange behavior from his new boyfriend Mabel also picks up on it too. 

"Mabel I'm worried about Dipper he's been acting weird." Norman says with concern.

"I know always disappearing for a few minutes and then coming back. You really think he has to pee that much." Mabel says innocently.

"No I don't Mabel and he's gone out to the woods three times and wouldn't let either of us go with him." Norman adds.

"Yeah hes been so calm, chill and relaxed like Dippy fresh normally hes so uptight." Mabel says reminiscing.

Norman remembers his mother telling him... Norman I know kids you age are going to experiment with drugs and other things and experiment in other ways. I can't stop you from being curious please just do it responsibly and safely. "Oh god... Wait who's Dippy fresh never mind. I think I know why Dipper has been acting odd but I need to take a look at the journal to confirm." Norman remembers worriedly. 

"OK let's go get it he keeps it on his bookshelf." Mabel says.

The two of them sneak up the rickety old creaky stairs then they barge in Dipper's room. 

"Ah?!" Dipper is caught by surprise and jumps turning around with a straw in his nose he was in the middle of a line if fairy dust. 

"Dipper why are you still using fairy dust bill is gone." Norman says concerned.

"I need it its medicine." Dipper says try to reason.

"Wait what's fairy dust?" Mabel asks confused. 

"Its a drug he gets from Jeff to treat severe anxiety but... " Norman says as he reaches for the journal. 

"No don't touch that." Dipper yells.

The two boys struggle over the book Mabel pulls Dipper off and holds him down. "Why are you acting this way Dipper." Mabel asks puzzled and worried. Dipper doesn't say anything. 

"Here it is fairy dust." Norman elaborates. "A powder made from the moulted wings of fairy's, sprites, and nymphs. It is commonly used by gnomes recreationally for its euphoric effects however for humans it has a very strong anti anxiety and mild sedative effect in both it is highly addictive and prolonged use in humans is extremely dangerous!"

Dipper is extremely embarrassed and a shamed he can't even make eye contact. Norman kneels down next Dipper, Mabel is still holding him down. 

"Dipper look at me I love you and Mabel loves you too, we are going to help you, I'll tell you what my mother told me." Norman paraphrases. "Its ok to experiment with drugs its natural to be curious just do it safely and responsibly."

Mabel begins to weep.

"I'm sorry Dipper I should have notice sooner." Mabel says teary eyed as a tear drop hits Dipper's cheek.

"She feels guilty Dipper." Norman tells Dipper.

"I'm sorry I did truly need it but ever since bill was destroyed that need turn into a want I... I... I couldn't stop using." Dipper explains. With a sorrow to his voice. 

"Well good thing my little Dipper has more willpower then that. Now where's your stash." Norman says.

Norman starts to rifle through Dipper's desk he finds two small bag of fairy dust one half empty a pipe a Glass cutting board a razorblade and some cigarette papers a lighter and some weed?! 

"OK I going to dispose of all of your fairy dust you won't be needing a cutting board or razorblades anymore either. I do have one question where you get the weed from?" Norman says and inquires. 

"I bought it off of Robbie I wanted to try it." Dipper says matter a factly. 

"Dipper!" Mabel is flabbergasted. 

"What its safe, no harm in trying it right?" Dipper says in a casual manner 

"Yeah" Norman says. 

"Mabel says I will take no part in trying drugs with you." Mabel says as she turns up her nose I guess Pacifica has rubbed off on her a little.

"That's OK Mabel I'll make sure Dipper doesn't get in over his head and he'll do the same for me right?" Norman reassures.

"Yeah I swear!" Dipper adds. 

"OK you're each other's acountabilibuddies, tell you what I'll get rid the stuff and you two can try out your smelly weed." She leaves. 

"You really think I can go cold turkey?" Dipper asks in uncertainty. 

"Of course dipper I know you can, do it for me but more importantly do it for Mabel. So have you tried it yet." Norman asks curiously.

"No I did get enough for two joints though. Come here Robbie showed me how to roll em up, one for you, one for me." 

They light up they take a couple hits. 

Cough, cough "what do you think?" Dipper asks. 

"I think I'll finish it then decide." Norman answers.

They smoke the rest of their joints. They are stoned out of there minds. Aren't first times great. 

"Duuuuude I talk to dead people." 

"I knooooow."

They laugh uncontrollably. 

"I'm hungry norm let's get some snacks." They proceed to raid the kitchen for all its junk food. "Dipper Norman you guys ok." Mabel comes in and asks. They can't stop giggling. "yea." 

Soos comes in behind Mabel and sniffs the air dipper and Norman freeze in place like deer in head lights. Smells like orange kush that's pretty strong, you too be careful dudes.

The two boys exhale there held breath in a fit of laughter. "OK soos thanks." Dipper says.

They go back up to Dipper's room. Coming back down.

"Hey Dipper my parents are going on a short vacation and my sister is throwing a huge party there's going to be alcohol and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and try it with me." Norman asks as he's kicking his feet while sitting on the edge of Dipper's bed.

"Um I don't know Norman parties aren't really my thing, when is it?" Dipper asks hesitantly. 

'Me either being around a lot of people is not somthing im use to, its this weekend I told her I was coming over here so we can sneak back in." Norman elaborates. 

"I mean i do want to try it but my anxiety might get in the way." Dipper says with worry and a bit of sadness in his voice. 

"Don't worry I'll be by your side the whole time we can have a good time together." Norman reassures. 

"Hey Norman I need to get something off my chest." Dipper confides in Norman.

"Of course Dipper I all ears." Norman says. "You can say that again.' Dipper quips. "Hey!" Norman says and gives dipper a playful shove. 

Dipper looks down at his feet as his sits on the edge of his bed. "Its about Bill." Dipper says with baited breath. "Oh ok" Norman says as he holds his hand to reassure him. "Take your time its good to talk about things." Norman says calmly.

Dipper huffs and breathes a heavy sigh. 

"You know that Bill took control of body and has entered my dreams well I never really told anyone what he did to me and to what extant when I was twelve." Dipper explains.

'Ok Dipper."Norman says as calmly as possible. "Whatever it is talking about it will help you get passed it." 

"When he took control of my body. He did things to my body and made me watch he cut my arm just to see how it would feel he poured a can of pit soda in my eyes he penetrated me with bowling pin as he beat off he burned me he even tried to pierce my nipple he violate me in so many ways." Dipper is now clearly upset but he's also angry, embarrassed, a shamed. 

"It was even worse when he invaded my dreams." Dipper continues.

(Weepingcatnip shout out!). 

"I was in a dream, a nice dream I was flying then suddenly a gold chain grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground." Dipper says to Norman.

"So pine tree you think you can fly away from me." Bill says

"Bill! Let me go you oversized Dorito." Dipper says. 

"Oh no now why would i do that." Bill says

Three more chains pop out of nowhere and bind his hands above his head and the other leg to ground. 

"You've been naughty my little sapling how shall I punish you." Bill coos. Three items materialize around bill a paddle, whip, and a cat o' nine tails. "I think I'll use the paddle you need a good spanking. Now about those pesky clothes" (click) with a snap of bills fingers dipper is butt naked. He squirms trying to hide his little dick and hairless balls. "Don't you have the most perfect little bubble butt just ready for a spanking." Bill says as he manipulates the chains and makes Dipper bend over a table his supple tushy is ready, bill gives it a quick slap with his hand earning a yelp out of the young boy. "Oh save your voice pine tree that's only a small sample." Bill says in a daemonic voice. 

"Please no. Dipper pleads. 

Bill gives dipper a hard smack with the paddle his cute little cheeks turn red he screams in pain. "Yes I want to hear you scream." Its music to Bill's nonexistent ears. He gently caresses his bum before Another wack! 

"OW! Please bill no more." Dipper begs.

"Nope your being punished he feels all the bumps and welts of his handy work." Bill says as he continues his spanking. But the strikes become more enjoyable and less painful Dipper gets turned on.

"Don't see it, don't see it." Dipper thinks. 

"You do know I can read your mind while we are in the mind scape." Bill says as he reaches from behind in between Dipper's legs. "Looks like some one likes being punished." 

"No! I don't." Dipper says shocked at the accusation.

Bill strokes his hard on. "Sure that's why you just came in you undies." "And then I woke up and I did jizz in my underwear." Dipper tells Norman 

"Wow Dipper I'm sorry to hear that, can I be honest with you Dipper that was kinda hot Bill is still a monster though." Norman says.

Oh I'm not done. Dipper says.

Oh? Norman says. 

"So almost every night he would tie me up in my dreams and punish me for being naughty as he put it usually whippings. It was torture I still have trouble getting to sleep." Dipper explains

"One night before bed I jerked off so I couldn't cum in my sleep well that night in my dream he was riding my cock while he was choking me and i came inside of him but in real life i pissed my bed it was humiliating Mabel saw it my parents had a 12 year old that pissed the bed." Dipper elaborates.

"Then things started to get violent he was getting more aggressive and then he got board so he started to.... raped me in my mind but I...I...I still got turned on I know its wrong but some part of me liked it." Dipper says as his voice starts to stutter and shake. 

Dipper is having a breakdown sobbing uncontrollably snot streaming from his nose his emotions running high he cry's on Norman's shoulder. 

"How could I be so stupid, why did bill do that stuff to me, why did my body like it?" Dipper says beating himself up. 

Norman trys to console him. "He's gone now, I killed him, turn him to dust I won't let anyone hurt you." "I know Normy I love you." "I love you too Dipper."Norman says as he hugs him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hitting a bit of writers block on the next chapter it might be awhile. Please leave a comment or kudos if I'm worthy feel free to point out any spelling errors :) I'm not the best proof reader and as always your support is greatly appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> PS sorry for another short chapter


	8. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Norman have fun at a house party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this steamy chapter. I would really like it if some of my readers would broadly point out any negative aspects of my writing along with one positive for example your charteriztion needs work but you write pretty environment scenes or something I want to get better :) also taking ideas for future chapters.

The weekend of the party Babcock residents. 

"Be safe you two, Courtney's in charge." Sandra says. 

"Bye mom bye dad we love you." Courtney yells to her parents driving off. 

"Have fun in las Vegas!" Norman yells with sleepless eyes as they both wave there parents off from the porch. 

"Your going over Dipper's right?" Courtney asks. "Yea in a bit." Norman responds. "OK time to get this party started!" Courtney says with enthusiasm. 

Courtney sends a mass text 12:15 party at my house there's booze!. 

Norman texts Dipper 12:17 hey I'll be over in 20 mins. Dipper texts back 12:17 k. 

Norman starts to walk to the shack, he's mulling over his own apprehensions about trying to mingle at the party. "Just pretend there all dead, I have to be strong and supportive for Dipper's sake." Norman says to himself. 

Meanwhile Dipper is in the attic on his bed revising the seventh list he's made on what to do at the party. He was to nervous and anxious to sleep at all last night. "No no this first then that." Dipper mumbles to himself intensely concentrating chewing on a pen. Mabel snatches the paper from Dipper. "Hey! Give it back Mabel." Dipper says annoyed. "You don't need this bro bro just have fun and go with the flow." Mabel suggest. "But Mabel I don't want to have a panic attack in front of Norman and embarrass him." Dipper reasons. "Just relax its a party, drink, listen to the music, mingle." Mabel suggests again. Knock knock. "That must be Norman." Dipper says. 

Dipper runs downstairs still in yesterdays clothes. "Hey come in come in." Dipper says a bit high strung. "A...thanks...you OK dipper?" Norman asks worriedly. "Yeah um I'm fine.... OK no I'm not I'm stressing out here Mabel took my list, I still need to take a shower." Dipper says as he begins to hyperventilate. 

Norman puts his hand on Dipper's shoulder he looks into those dreamy chocolate eyes they look back into his sexy sapphire blue orbs. "Everything will fine dipper let's take a shower it will help us relax." Norman says and suggests. "Us?" Dipper replies. "Yes come on I'll scrub your back and help work out any knots you have." Norman says. "Um OK I've never showered with a another person before." Dipper says as they make there way to the bathroom. "That's OK neither have I it will be new for both of us just like the party." Norman says with a smile. 

They enter the bathroom Norman locks the door behind them. Dipper is very nervous his heart begins to race. Norman starts to strip he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it in the corner of the bathroom. "Whats wrong its not like I haven't seen you naked before right?" Norman asks. "No its just... Your right." Dipper says as he shyly turns around and pulls down and takes off his shorts and underwear and then discards his shirt and socks meanwhile Norman puts the rest of his clothes in the corner. Norman makes his towards the tub. "Um I normally adjust the water temperature before I get in." Dipper says "...OK then." Norman says. Dipper leans down and turns the hot water dial precisely to the 1 o'clock position and the cold to 9 o'clock. Norman admires his plump sexy ass while he's making the temperature just right. "OK perfect lets hop in." Dipper says. 

The small bathroom is fill with a cloud if steam that's billowing up from the tub. Dipper let's the water hit his brown locks as it cascades down his slightly pudgy body Dipper doesn't feel the two in one bodywash being drizzled in his hair. Norman's hand move through his hair creating more and more foam and bubbles. Norman begins to rub and scrub Dipper down starting with massaging his shoulders. Dipper's tense shoulders begin to loosen up his muscles are relaxing but dipper mind and heart are still racing. "There we go Dipper just relax try not to worry so much." "Yea... You know your pretty good at this." Dipper says glancing back. "I'm glad." Norman says as he is now washing dipper back he looks down he bites his lower lip and thinks to himself "such a cute butt." he hadn't noticed his member slowly getting erect with all physical contact. 

Norman moves closer to Dipper now chest to back Norman reaches around to touch Dipper's pecs he feels Dipper's heart beating like crazy. Norman's fully erect penis is now nestled in Dipper's butt crack. "Is that your dick." Dipper asks quietly. "Umm yes" Norman says as his hands start to dive lower caressing every curve on his way down to Dipper's own swollen member. "What better way to relief stress." Norman seductively whispers in Dipper's ear as he starts to pump Dipper's cock and hump against the Boy's backside. 

Everything is slippery so there's not a lot of friction between them. Dipper's butt crack cradles his boyfriend's wet member as it slides up and down. "Would you quiet teasing me?" Dipper says as he bends over and braces himself against the wall with one hand and the other to spread his butt cheeks allowing access to his wanting, hungry, needy hole. 

Suddenly three loud knocks come from the door echoing in the small bathroom. The two boys flinch and jump in surprise. "Dipper! Dude hurry up in there man I got too drop a big one!" Soos yells in desperation. Both of there members rapidly deflate so they both quickly wash up and exit the shower. They both put towels on and Norman gathers his clothes while Dipper unlocks the door. The door fly's open. "Come on dude I need to go, Oh hello Norman." Soos says in surprise and then realizing. "Hi." Norman replies timidly. 

Dipper and Norman leave and go to the attic. "Well that was embarrassing." Dipper says. "It was and also exciting." Norman adds. "Maybe even fun." Dipper says. "Just like the party will be right?" Norman asks. "Right!" Dipper says with a little spark of enthusiasm and confidence. Dipper throws on new clothes while Norman puts his own clothes. Norman looks at the clock 1:34 "Come on let's go the party it should be in full swing." Norman says. "OK I'm ready." Dipper say. 

They leave the shack side by side Dipper briefly looks around to see no one, Dipper grabs and holds his boyfriends hand as they begin to walk. About ten minutes away from Norman's house it is still out of sight but they begin to hear the intimidating roar of the House's bass Dipper squeezes Norman's hand noticeable tighter. "You can do this Dipper, we can do this." Norman reassures. They walk up to the door they hear the glass of the windows vibrate and what sounds like to be techno music they both enter a waft of cigarette and weed smoke hits them but not more so then the scent of various types of alcohol. Luckily Wendy and Courtney are very distracted up stairs with most of Wendy's friends. 

Norman leads Dipper through the living room to go to the kitchen but they stop when they hear. "Hey! What are you two little shits doing here?" Robbie says from the couch. (Think emo/stoner for Robbie's look.) "(A) I live here. (B) I invited him." Norman fires back with a bit of sass. "Fine whatever I don't care." Robbie says as he goes back to smoking his blunt. "Let's get something to drink Norman." Dipper says as he's rubs the back of his head nervously trying to escape the awkward situation. "OK." Norman says. 

In the kitchen now Norman looks through the fridge and sees nothing but hard 80 - 100 proof liquors. "acountabilibuddy I promise Mabel." Norman thinks. "Maybe we should start off with something not as strong." Norman suggest. "How about this?" Dipper says as he pulls out two mike's hard lemonades from a cooler. "Yeah OK" Norman says. They twist off the caps and gently tap the glass bottles together. "To having a good time." Dipper announces. "Yay!" Norman says in agreement. "You know the guy you where talking to just a minutes ago he's the guy I got the weed from." Dipper explains. "Oh." Norman says. 

Over the next hour or so Dipper and Norman relax a bit they bob there heads in rhythm with the techno music Dipper has drank four more mike's hards compared to Norman's two. "Hey we should do shots Norman." Dipper suggest as they mingle in the small crowd. They begin to sample the liquors shot by shot vodka, rub, gin, whiskey, brandy, they get smashed. Everyone is entertained by them throwing shot after shot back. 

"Hey let's go buy some weed from Robbie." Dipper said starting to slur his words not enough for Norman to notice though. 

"Yea! Sure you buying?" Norman says. "Yea." They walk over to Robbie, Norman sees several empty cans of beer next to Robbie on the table next to the couch. 

"Hey Robbie let me get some weed off you." Dipper asks. "All I got is a dime bag." Robbie says scowling. "That works" Dipper says as he searches for his wallet. "Norman you got any money I forgot my wallet." Dipper ask Norman aloud. "I'm flat broke." Norman says. 

"Tell you what if both of you take care of this, we'll call it even I'll even throw in a couple hits of E too." Robbie says as he pulls out his semi hard 8 inches. Dipper and Norman look at each other. After a long pause. 

"To having fun?" Dipper says to Norman.

"To having fun, deal!" Norman agrees. 

They throw back there hits of E. Dipper takes a long lick up Robbie's pale white shaft which has much contrast with his cherry red head which Norman is working over swirling around it with his tongue. Dipper starts to nibble at his shaft while massaging his balls. Both Dipper and Norman are getting boners especially because of there unfinished business from earlier. They are getting literally hot and bothered. "Come on is that all you two got." Robbie says unsatisfied. Dipper and Norman stop for a second. "I think I can take both of you." Dipper whisper to Norman. "Really Dipper then your going to need this." Norman says as he hands Dipper a lube packet from his moneyless wallet. Dipper strips paying no attention to his on lookers that had been gathering because of there little show. Dipper hops on top of Robbie. "What are you?" Robbie questions but is cut off by Dipper. "Shut up this never happen." Dipper says as he takes Robbie's length without to much difficulty. "Norman when your ready." Dipper says. Norman then slides his cock right up along side Robbie's length. Dipper let's out a slight cry of pain. Robbie and Norman find a rhythm of alternating thrust into Dipper. Dipper is in a whole nother world enjoying the feeling of being filled with alcohol and cocks he is a sweaty mess. 

Courtney, Wendy and her friends hear a cheering roar from down stairs they all go down to see what's going on. Wendy is the first to cut threw the small crowd of people around the couch and sees Dipper being double penetrated as the three of them reach climax. "You go Dipper." Was Wendy's first thought. Dipper and Norman proceed to pass out on the floor from the culmination of all alcohol, E and strenuous exercise. "Norman, Dipper your not suppose to be here!?" Courtney says confused. "OK shows over folks." Wendy announces. "Come on guys we should get them to Norman's room." Courtney says. Nate and Thomson carry Dipper and Wendy and Courtney carry Norman up to his room. Robbie followed with Dipper's clothes he puts two dime bags in his pants pocket. They laid them on his bed and put Dipper's clothes on the desk chair. "I had no idea Dipper was such a slut." Robbie says. Wendy just punches him straight in the eye. "Your 17 and you let two 13 year olds get this messed up." Wendy said fuming. "Ow hey im not there dad fuck that hurt Wendy." Robbie complained. 

The party goes on most people leave by 11 Wendy stayed to help Courtney with the clean up of beer cans, ash trays, and various other trash. Courtney and Wendy check up on Dipper and Norman they haven't moved. "Man I wonder how much they drank?" Courtney says to Wendy. "To much they are going to be so hungover tomorrow." Wendy replies. 

The next day 1:03 p.m. Dipper stirs from his slumber the first thing he notices is his mouth is so dry then he realize he doesn't know where he's at or how he got here but judging by the zombie décor he assumes its Norman's bedroom after that he finds out he's naked and not alone as Norman begins to wake from Dipper's movement of the bed next to him. Dipper is lucky enough to only have a mild headache. Beams of light hit Norman in the face from the window. "Morning Dipper." Norman mumbles out as he puts his pillow over his face. "God what did we do yesterday." Dipper says not able to clearly remember. "We had fun, mingled got drunk and high had a three way and you got double penetrate." Norman says being able to remember more. "Robbie! That fucker I'm going to kill him." Dipper remembers in a flash of anger. "Don't worry about Robbie I already gave him a black eye." Wendy says as she enters the room with a couple glasses of water. Dipper tries to sit up when a soreness from his bum overcomes him. "Oh my ass" Dipper says in a twinge of discomfort. "I didn't think you had it in you Dipper." Wendy says as she put down the two glasses of water an several ibuprofen on the night stand next to Dipper. "I don't remember, having it in me." Dipper says. "I do it was awesome." Norman says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all the quotation marks has made it easier to read. I have no beta reader I hope my grammar has improved slightly I know I need to work on" ,"placement. Anyway Thank You So Much for reading this!


	9. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from good to bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy a bit darker chapter.

With summer over Dipper, Mabel and Norman turn fourteen. Dipper literally begs his parents to stay in gravity falls so he can attend highschool there with his boyfriend, Mabel in turns begs to stay with Dipper. There parents widdled down by their pleas agree. About two months and a half in the school year thing are going great for Dipper half of his classes are A.P. (advanced placement). Norman has a couple A.P. classes to namely sociology and psychology. While Mabel becomes the first female on the gravity falls wrestling and boxing team having turned all of her hyperactive energy into exercise, building muscle and just being fit. She is there star boxer. Almost always being together had helped Dipper and Norman keep the bullies at bay at least from any physical harm, bulling one is easy, two is hard. They still got the occasional look and jeer from some of there classmates for being the gay couple of the school. 

School was finally tolerable for Dipper and Norman even good, until their classmates started to give new looks, looks of disgust and contempt. Even there teachers started to give them looks of disapproval and disbelief. Soon after one day Dipper had garnered a new nickname Double Dipper, which at face value didn't bother him much, it's when he learned the true meaning behind it. 

A video of Dipper getting double penetrated from the party had gone viral and spread like wildfire through the school even the teachers saw it. He and norman whatched it on Dipper's computer, with this knowledge Dipper's face goes white, paler then his boyfriend's he is horrified. Dipper is sit on his bed in the Attic with Norman next to him.

"What I'm I going to do Norman? I can't go back to school everyone knows even the teachers probably I have to leave town start a new life that's I'll be a hobo." Dipper says frantically trying miserably to come up with a solution.

"Dipper." Norman says calmly. 

Dipper gets up and starts to pace back in forth with his head in his hands his anxiety is going through threw the roof. "Dipper I was in the video too." Norman reminds.

"Yeah I know but your not the slut of the school now." Dipper says in a very worried tone.

"Oh god I'm going to need to explain this to my parents they might have already seen it, they are going to ground me forever." Norman says realizing as he flops backwards on the bed. 

"So I won't be able to see you but your my rock I need you Norman now more than ever. Wait I have idea I been studying other rune circles." Dipper says forgetting about school he's distracted by about not being able to see Norman.

"Yea and?" Norman says curiously. 

"Here it is rune circle of life binding." Dipper says looking into the journal. "Draw these symbols around your wrist make an incision in the circle on the inner wrist as your partner does the same line up the circles on your inner wrists and mix the blood and then the binding seal should be complete. We should feel what the other is feeling our life forces will be intertwined." Dipper continues and explains.

"So this is like magical marriage, is it permanent? Norman asks. 

"Um it is, I didn't think about it like that. Dipper says blushing. 

"Well are you going to ask me or what?" Norman says in a light tone.

"Ask what, what do you mean?" Dipper says a bit flustered.

"Norman will you marry me? Duh" Norman says with a matter a fact tone. 

"It's not like it's formal or anything." Dipper says blushing rubbing his neck. 

"I know but it's not like we're merging souls or something." Norman says sarcastically. 

Dipper takes a deep breath. 

"Norman Babcock will you bind souls with me in magical matrimony until death do us part?" Dipper says in a formal tone.

"I do!!!" Norman says with glee.

They proceed to do the binding ritual. Their wrist glow with a white light, it now appears as if they have matching tattoos on their wrists. Norman gets home and is indeed grounded for six months by Perry mainly for under age drinking. Sandra could not be lenient even if she wanted too it was the only way too make sure the law didn't get involved. 

School was hell for poor Dipper being pushed and shoved called slut whore and fag the harassment was unbearable. Norman could only see Dipper in one class and lunch. Norman was trying he really was but the restrictions placed on him by the grounding made it extremely difficult. Norman starts to get depressed he thinks he's a failure of a boyfriend. Dipper on the other hand is having severe bout's of anxiety from school this is compounded by the fact that Dipper is feeling Norman's depression and Norman is feeling Dipper's anxiety and it's hitting Dipper hard so much so he goes into the woods a gets ten bags of fairy dust. 

Goes to his room locks the door pours all ten bags into a small bowl and dives in face first out of desperation Dipper snorts and snorts it til it's gone he gets dizzy, everything fades to black Dipper's head hits the table he's sitting at, his head lays next to the bowl and residue he O.D.'s. 

All of a sudden an overwhelming sense of dread over comes Norman he feels empty, void, darkness, silence, alone his connection to Dipper wasn't there anymore. He leaves his house without permission consequences be damned and sprints to the shack. The front door fly's open.

"Mabel where's Dipper?" Norman manages to get out huffing and puffing. 

"His room, what's wrong?!" Norman doesn't answer he run up stairs trys the door knob. "Damn it!" Norman says in frustration. He then kick in Dipper's door and sees his spirit begin to leave his body. 

Oh hell no where the fuck do you think your going til death do us part my ass. Norman has never cussed so much in one sentence.

Norman's hands glow with a green considerated aura he pushes on Dipper sprit forcing it back in to Dipper's body. Dipper's eyes start to open slowly. Norman had laid him down on the floor next to the desk. Mabel is balling her eyes out she could have just lost her brother. 

"Norman I'm sorry Mabel I." Dipper weakly gets out. There there don't speak you should rest. Norman says hushing Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will continue this just with very infrequent updates. A special thanks to all who have left a kudos


	10. Smutastic

At the mystery shack about a month later after Dipper's overdose. 

Norman knocks on Dipper's bedroom door. "It's me." Norman says knowing Dipper is expecting him. 

"It's unlocked come on in." Dipper says casually.

Norman has been allowed to visit Dipper for two hours every day under the guise of Dipper helping with his home work, this started about a week ago Norman has been leaving right after school and coming straight to the shack.

"3:20 as usual." Dipper notes cheerfully.

"I've missed you at school." Norman says hugging Dipper. 

"I've missed you too, cyber school has been way too easy and boring." Dipper says giving Norman a quick little peck on his cheek. And with that small yet intimate gesture, begins a feedback loop of passionate hormone laced feelings magnified, intensified by the soul binding tattoos. 

Dipper and Norman can't help them selfs there lustful desires amplified, they give in. Making out with fervor Dipper's hands touch, feel, carress all the gentle curves of Norman's body as he does the same, there bodies inch closer and closer on the bed while there limbs are entangled in a hot writhing horny mess. The shared body heat is too much a dampness comes across there bodies, skin slick and shiny beads of sweat pool on there foreheads. 

They hastily toss off there clothes. With silent un spoken words they quickly agree to 69 there hot wet mouths bobbing up and down on the other's rock hard members moaning between breaths. Cocks sliding to the backs of there throats.

"Dipper please fuck me. I need you inside me." Norman begs. 

He then positions himself on all fours presenting his needy hole. Dipper eagerly gets behind Norman with his thick spit covered dick. A little bead of precum has formed on the tip. He slams into Norman's unprepared hole. Norman yelps in pain but that is quickly replaced by whimpers. Norman's mewls excit Dipper also the unique twinge of pain he felt form the soul binding tattoo that causes him to feel the others emotions and feelings and vice versa. 

"De deeper to the left." Norman says instructing to the location of his prostate. 

Dipper deepens his thrusts and trys to angle them. Dipper wants, no desires to feel the hot burning pain again. Pump in and out pounding Norman's sweet spot. 

"Norman." Dipper says getting Norman's attention. 

"Yea" Norman says turning his head exposing his ear which Dipper promptly nibbles on as he's done in the past much to Norman's liking.

However he did not expect Dipper to bite his ear lobe with a snapping sound. A wave of pain, trickling blood and a broken gauge. The painful erotic pleasure sends both over the edge into pure biological ecstasy. Dipper unloads his seed into Norman and Norman spills his cream onto the bed. They bask in each other's after glow. 

"That was fucking amazing." Dipper says while taking a huge drag of a blunt.

"Give me a hit." Norman asks lazily. 

Dipper hands Norman the haft finished blunt while noticing the time 5 o'clock. "Looks like we ran out of time for homework." Dipper says. 

"I already finished it." Norman informs. They just snuggle in each others warmth until Norman needs to leave.


	11. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Dipper go on a date at the mall with some drama.

Norman leaves with Dipper to go out to the mall.

The walk to the mall is long, hot and taxing. They enter through the sliding glass automated doors feeling the refreshing cold dry air conditioning against there skin as they hearing the light hum of the sparce costumers. "I'm starving let's get something to eat." Dipper says as his stomach growls audibly. They both go to the food court and grab a slice of pizza, Dipper pays for them both. They sit down eating pizza at a small two person table.

"Now everything and anything you want today is my treat." Dipper says after swallowing his last bite of pizza. "What!?! No I have money, ....from the gig I did a few days ago." Norman says embarrassed by the perceived connotation that he can't afford anything. "No no I wanted to buy you a new wardrobe, I need a few new clothes myself anyway." Dipper says with a smile most genuine. "Really? Thank you." Norman says astonished and grateful.

Norman and Dipper go from store to store shopping mostly for Norman he trys to makes modest choices in price department for Dipper's sake. Leaving the second to last store. "I want to stop in hot topic before we leave." Dipper says to Norman carrying two big clothing bags, Dipper carrying a third with his good arm. "Ok." Norman says starting to get tired lugging the heavy bags around. Dipper quickly gets what he wanted a couple deep v-necks and a few butt flattering skinny jeans.

Dipper and Norman are standing in line when Dipper hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey fag this your boyfriend?" A tall black haired man says.

Dipper turns around mortified that word hit him like a truck just when he was finally starting to become comfortable with it.

 

"Robbie!" Dipper says with his voice dripping loathing venom.

"Sup fagot." Robbie casually insults.

Dipper watched in slow motion as Robbie's lip form every syllable of that horrible word that ripped threw his heart, his soul all the way down to his very core. Dipper just wanted to cry.

Norman sets down his bags and puts his hand on Robbie's shoulder Dipper sees Robbie go all stiff then Norman moves close to Robbie and whispers something in his ear. Robbie looks at Norman's eyes change from blue to a frightening glowing green.

"Do you feel it right now?, I'm sending an electric current through your body causing all your muscles to lock up, I'm basically tasering you right now, I can easily send the current across your heart and kill you it would look like a heart attack so if you EVER say those words again I will send you to the other side." Norman threatens with an unsettling calmness.

Norman takes his hand off of Robbie he collapses to his knees breathing heavily. "Ok ok." Robbie says panting. Its not every day Norman had to instill the fear of death in some one, actually it was the first time, he much rather be liked then feared but this time was an exception. "Next!" The cashier called. Dipper and Norman turn around line is gone. "Sorry." Dipper says and quickly pay for his clothes.

Norman and Dipper leave the store leaving Robbie behind. "What did you do back there Norman?, Robbie looked like he shit himself." Dipper asks Norman while they are walking through the mall to go home. "Um let's just say he won't be saying that slur again like ever." Norman says blushing, he's always been modest and embarrassed of his powers, he very seldom used them unless while practicing them or in an extreme circumstance.

It is late in the evening when the two boys walk into the mystery shack. Norman drops his two heavy bags of clothes with a loud thud a little dust is kicked up into the air. Norman then lazily strolls of over to the couch and flops on the couch on his back. "I'm bushed." Norman says in an exhausted huff. Dipper shuffles his feet like a zombie to same couch and sits at Norman's feet. "Hey." Pacifica says from the arm chair. Neither boy had noticed her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated I'll be posting weekly hopefully.


End file.
